izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Day Nothing Made Sense
"Stupid rock!" Zim cried out as the front of his body collided with the pavement. He looked to the back of him and his eyes widened at the sight. It wasn't a rock. It was a body. He jumped to his feet and prodded carefully at the limp form. Taking in it's blueish skin color, the cold feeling, and the unblinking open eyes. An unknown stimuli caused his antennae to twitch as he tried to remember what to do to check if someone was really dead? Oh right.. there were several ways. He picked the one with the lesser contact. He held the wrist in his palm and felt nothing. "Oh wait." he thought out loud to himself and moved his thumb over a part of the wrist, remembering the correct way to check for it's pulse. He still felt nothing. "So it is dead." Zim propped himself on one knee next to the body, the other raised as if he was getting up. For the first time he checked his surroundings and noticed that on either side of him were large brick walls from buildings. He was in an alley. Which meant this human was too. "Stupid idiot. You would think that it would know not to go here at this time of day." he rolled his eyes and got on his feet again, kicking the body in the side and turning to leave. He didnt even take a breath more or less than a step when someone strangled him from behind. Letting out a surprised yelp he struggled to turn his head to face his opponent. What? No... It wasnt possible. He-he just checked, this human was dead. He had checked it's pulse and everything! 'DEAD! ' He screamed and flailed in the human's grasp before successfully flying out of it's grasp and into the ground. Ignoring the short burst of pain that resulted from hitting the concrete face-first he jumped to his feet and swiped a swift kick into the "dead human's" gut. It flew backwards silently and looked up from it's position on the ground. Zim was horrifed to find out that the human only had eyes... nothing more... and it's eyes were a dark maroon it then changed to a-a.... oh.... Tallest... He now knew what the change of colors was about. He had heard it before from Ms. Bitters talking about her ex-husband. Ex meaning more than just not. It's eye color resembled blood lust... blood lust for Zim's blood. The eyes were a deep but light purple now and they glistened and swerved as if real blood around the human's dark pupils. Zim could only back away from the approaching form as it cornered him against a dumpster. He cried out, "GET AWAY!!!" The human said nothing. Of course, with his lack of a mouth. Which even further raised Zim's foreign heartbeat up a few notches. It reached out it's spindly hands out at Zim with slow movements that caused the invader to shrink back as much as he could without breaking his back from the uneveness because of his PAK. Zim clawed at his soon-to-be captor and screeched obsenities in Irken and English at it. The human raised up a single index finger at Zim's face and shifted it left and right. As if to scold him for using such language. After repeating that motion five times he pressed the same cold finger on Zim's lips and Zim could almost see the non-existant lips go, "Shh." The human removed it's finger from Zim's lips and just stared at the tiny being before him causing a whole new wave of fear to sweep over the Irken. Then the semi-unexpected happened. And to Zim it came in nightmare-inducing frames. A huge crator appeared on the human's face and neared Zim with extreme speeds and enveloped the skin around the crator around Zim's head and Zim could feel the blood being sucked out of him... Oh... and the horrible... horrible.. pain... He heard someone screaming but the darkness was inevitable... Inevitable... Inevitable... Chapter 2 He could of sworn that he had just gotten his entire face eaten off by a hideously face-less human... In fact he KNEW he had... Then... why had he woken up sprawled out on the ground in his base with a face but still bruises and cuts all over him. Including a large one going across his forehead. He vaguely remembered stumbling around looking for something to stop the blood flow and clean the stupid injuries before filthy germs could infect them but other than that he had a completely blank mind. Or was that after he had walked through a tunnel to get to the suburbs he'd known for several years? No, no... he was pretty sure it was after he had went... went... into a hospital... WHAT?! No! "ZIM!" Ms. Bitters snapped whilst hitting his gloved hands with a rather large ruler snake... snake... "OW!" Zim cried out enraged and slightly hurt, he rubbed the abused spot where he was hit... bit and moaned in pain under a shattered angry breath. "Zim, can you tell us what day is it today?" Ms. Bitters asked. "Eh," Zim looked around for the calander and finally found it in the back, "Friday?" "WRONG! IT'S FRIDAY! Not, 'Friday?'" Ms. Bittters snarled in his face. "I just said Friday!" Zim shouted back, angry. "But you questioned Friday!!! No-one questions Friday!" Ms. Bitters barked back. "I didnt question anything! I was answering your stupid question! Er... Sir!" Zim bit back, making sure to add a formal ending. "I AM WOMANZ HEAR ME ROAR!" Ms. Bitters shouted in an uncharacteristic growl then lunged at Zim. "AAAAH!" Zim yelled and jumped out of the way just in time to not be head-butted by the suddenly-insane teacher of his, "What the world is going on!?" Once of the kids approached him, known as Poonchy, and asked him, "Hey, you okay you seem-" suddenly to the unchanging horror of Zim the childs neck grew and went up and down like an instrument letting his head go up and down then down and up in some kind of rythm while he shook his whole body and his head started doing... Circles...? "-Just a bit crazy!" Poonchy continued. Category:Stories Category:HyperHearts58's pages Category:Hyperheart58's stories Category:HyperHearts58